leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShmenonPie/Ramel, the Sorceror of the Sands
|date = 2013/04/19 |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 410 (+77) |fury = 100 |damage = 49.5 (+3.1) |range = 525 |armor = 15.5 (+3.35) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.65%) |healthregen = 5.3 (+0.55) |speed = 325 }} Ramel, the Sorceress of the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ramel's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, she uses Fury as her secondary resource. Ramel starts with 0 fury and it is capped at 100. Ramel gains fury by hitting enemies with her abilities - 2 per minion or monster hit and 5 per champion hit. Fury will decay at a rate of 5 per second if no enemies have been hit with abilities in the last 15 seconds. Ramel brings sands together at the target location after a 0.4s casting delay, causing a 150-unit diameter implosion of sand that damages enemies more the closer they are to the centre. When cast in Shaitan's area of effect, the maximum damage will always be dealt. |leveling= |cooldown=4 |range=800 }} Ramel violently exhales sand in a 70° cone in front of her, blinding enemies in range for 1.25 seconds. When cast in Shaitan's area of effect, the ability will also stun for 0.75s. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |range=550 }} Ramel turns to sand and is carried on the winds to the target destination, becoming unable to attack or use abilities for the duration and gaining bonus armour and magic resistance for 2.5 seconds afterwards. Passing through allies or enemies will buff and debuff them for half the effects of this ability respectively for the same duration. When cast in Shaitan's area of effect, the full amount of armour and magic resistance will be applied to units passed through. |leveling= |cooldown=14 |range= 500 }} After a 1.5s channel, Ramel focuses all her rage into a huge sandstorm that ravages the ground in a 1200-diameter area, lasting eight seconds and dealing magic damage to all enemies within each second. Each of Ramel's abilities will have additional effects when cast in Shaitan's area of effect. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=fury |range=300 }} Background The floating pyramids of the Shurima Desert, once a sacrosanct and important place, had been violated. Countless "explorers" - thieves, raiders and defilers - had breached the walls of the structures in the sky and, in their greed and ignorance, disturbed what should have been left well alone. Quite unexpectedly, in the heart of the summer heat, there came a mighty sandstorm, the likes of which had not been seen in living memory. The few who lived nearby fled for their lives and those who could not fell, the vicious sands tearing at their flesh, gouging, ripping. It was merciful, for they did not have to witness what followed - in the heart of the storm was a woman, pulsating with energy, furious, screaming. Screaming for her lost child. Category:Custom champions